Feeings And Soon To Be Step Brother
by Seddielover945
Summary: With her mom, Flynn, and soon to be step father out CeCe has the whole apartement to herself, but little does she know that Logan's there too. When something happens between the two of them, CeCe's feelings are pushed out into the open, but how will this all work out? Cece/Logan TwoShot only. Done.
1. Chapter 1

The red head pulled her fiery hair up into a loose pony tail and pulled on some pajamas, a blue pair of soft pants, and a neon pink wide strap tank. Her mom and soon to be step dad had taken Flynn out for some 'bonding time' and wouldn't be back for hours, so she had the whole apartment to herself. Rocky was gone for the night with her own parents as they had gone to have their own 'bonding time' because both Blue kids are so busy.  
CeCe sighed and walked into the living room from her bedroom. Then she saw him. Logan was sitting in the kitchen at the counter top. He wore a blue three quarter length top that stuck to his chest, a gray beanie hat, a pair of jeans, but he only had on a pair of black ankle socks. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and hadn't heard her walk into the room, she had to fix that.  
"What are you doing here?" She questioned with a slight annoyance in her voice. The brown harried boy turned around as CeCe had moved across from him, now into the kitchen and was sitting at the counter top as well.  
"You mom in invited me over, she said something about bonding time with my soon to be step sister." Logan replied with a sly smirk on his lips. CeCe eyed him closely, that did sound like something that her mother would do, leave them alone to bond, all alone in an apartment as they 'hated' each other.  
Ah yes their parents wedding was only two months away now so she guessed that her mom thought that this would help them get to know each other a little bit better before the big day rolled around. The red head rolled her eyes.  
She glared at Logan and they both stayed silent for quite sometime. He reached out to play with her fingers that were resting on the counter top, CeCe didn't move and she let him, her fingernails were painted a dark gray and she somehow felt something in his touch. She knew this wasn't right though, their parents were marrying each other in two months, but that little voice in the back of her mind told her something else.  
Yes, but that's two months away and your single CeCe. The fiery harried girl shrugged off the voice, but she knew that she couldn't be falling for the boy sitting across from her, could she? He was sure hotter though than some of the boys boys in her school. No. Could she really be falling for Logan? Her cheeks flushed a red color and she glanced up at him.  
A sly smirk crossed his lips and she felt herself leaning in across the counter top. Their lips rested just centimeters apart and one move movement then her lips would be on his, and she wanted that. To kiss him. Her brain didn't wrap around what had happened until after it did, Logan moved in a bit closer and she felt her lips touch his own. She smiled softly and when they pulled away she felt the tears weal in her dark chocolate eyes.  
She didn't look at him as she took off for the fire escape and ran up to Rocky's apartment. CeCe shut the window behind her so her so he wouldn't follow her. The slam of the window had made all of the Blue family look at her for their spots on the living room couch. Rocky caught the gleam of tears in her best friends eyes as she walked over from the window.  
"Can I talk to you Rocky?" The red headed girl questioned her best friend with a crack in her voice. Rocky smiled softly and gave a nod as the two girl's walked off to Rocky's room leaving the rest of the Blue family confused. CeCe took a seat on Rocky's blue sheeted bed, and her best-friend did the same. The brown harried girl turned to CeCe with concern on her face.  
"CeCe what's wrong because the last time I saw you cry like this was when your pet hamster Lynn died." CeCe didn't answer for a while until they heard a knock on the window. Logan stood with a dry erase marker and white board in his hand and scribbled down a saying, then turned the board around so both girls could see it.  
'CeCe I'm sorry I kissed you alright.' Rocky Blue raised her eyebrows at the red head, who simply nodded and grabbed a piece of paper along with a pen. She wrote down some words ( which Rocky read over her shoulder) and her eyes widened.  
'I'm not.' CeCe held up the sign for Logan to see and a smile tugged at both of their lips, she glanced at Rocky and then back to Logan, but how would this all work out?

**More chapters anyone? R&R. :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	2. Chapter 2

CeCe set on the couch with the television remote on her lap. She pushed her red hair out of her face with a small sigh. Her best friend Rocky was in the kitchen fixing popcorn so the two of them could have a movie day, because it was raining outside. Flynn was at Henry's and her mother was working. Rocky walked into the living room and took a spot beside CeCe on the couch. She placed the popcorn bowl in between them and turns to face the television screen. The red head played with a lock of her hair twirling it around her finger.  
"Rocky this movie is so boring!" CeCe whined pointing to the screen. Rocky rolled her brown eyes and excitedly chomping on the popcorn.  
"Oh come on CeCe it's the documentary on how you make dance shoes, besides you told me that I could have the first movie pick!" The red head rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. The apartment door opened to Logan. He was dressed in a pair of light jeans, a light gray three quarter length top, white beanie, and black converse. He took a seat beside CeCe on the couch and kissed her softy. Rocky made a discussed face as they broke apart.  
"How can you guys do that?" She questioned crossing her leg over the other one. CeCe rolled her brown eyes and turned to her best friend.  
"What we have to make up for lost time because when my mom's here we have to 'hate' each other." CeCe replied and kissed him again.  
"Besides we have feelings for each other. We aren't 'related' yet." Rocky just nodded softly, and turned back to the movie and away from the two. CeCe adjusted her head on Logan's chest and her wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. She felt her eyes get heavy and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

...

"CeCe wake up!" The redhead popped out of her sleep to see her little brother Flynn in her and Logan's face. Logan quickly removed his arms from around CeCe's waist and she took her head off of his chest. She sat up quickly and leaned back on the couch, then glanced at Logan on the way. He sent her a smile that went unnoticed by Flynn Jones.  
"How long have you been home?" CeCe questioned her little brother with her arms crossed over her chest. Flynn shrugged a reply and ran into the kitchen. She looked at Logan with a small smile and he leaned his lips down by her ear.  
"What do you say when your mom gets home we get out of here and take a walk?" The read head nodded softly and glanced to where her little brother was. He was busy drinking a juice box with a package of cookies. She smiled and knew that she wouldn't be able to kiss him for awhile. CeCe guessed that Rocky had gone home after they fell asleep because she was no where in sight.

...

"Did Rocky go home?" She questioned turning to Logan who just nodded. She nodded as well and moved a piece of hair out of her face, she wanted to kiss him so very badly. The smirk on his lips was driving her insane and her lips longed for his.  
"I'm home!" CeCe turned to see her mother walking into the apartment. She smiled softly and he just nodded.  
"Let's go." He whispered. She nodded and told her mother that they were going to Crusty's.  
CeCe took a seat on the park bench and Logan moved into kiss her. And he did kiss her too. CeCe snaked her arms around his neck with a grin on her lips. She pressed her lips to his own and Logan placed his hands on her face. Their foreheads set pressed together and she looked into brown eyes.  
"I really like you Logan." The boy nodded with a smile.  
"Me too." The boy had that look in his brown eyes. She smiled and watched the night sky as she kissed him again. Was this wrong, yet it felt so right.

**I know horrible, but R&R**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
